Betrayed by you
by Soaring Keys
Summary: "Uncle was captured and I was to return home to my father. I had no pride or honor, but how could I? I just betrayed the one girl- no, woman I think I really love." Hiatus, may be rewritten
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

I've always loved the snow. It's so strong and demanding, yet, soft and gentle. I've lived with it my whole life and I can never tire of it. It's so filled with water, so easy to command. It sets animals and flowers to sleep, but when spring hits they awaken, but much more beautiful then what it was when it slept. What I really hate the most is the black snow, that's when images of blood fills my mind…

My name is Katara, I'm 14 years old and I am the last water-bender of the southern water tribe. The fire-nation killed all the others a long time ago. I was lucky enough to be able to bend. My gran-gran thought it best to hide my bending abilities, to keep the fire-nation in the dark. Word got out and the raiders came…

I was only 3 years old when I first witnessed the black snow… only 3 years old when my mother was killed... the monster who came and killed my mother had the decency to take away her body.

After her death, father took off to take part in the war. My brother was too young to follow, so he stayed behind and took care of me. Well, it was more like I was the one who took care of him. Since my mother died I took the roll of motherhood… that was until I met the avatar.

I left my village with my brother, to help the avatar bring peace to the world. We travelled far and long on a flying bison. We were pulled into many dangers. We were chased and captured, or at least I was captured. But there was never any bigger disappointment was when Zuko betrayed me in the catacombs beneath Ba sing say.

But after all this time I never once thought I would fall in love along the way...

* * *

Fire is passion. It's what fuels me. It's what warms us trough a cold night. Fire is evil, yet, it's good. Fire destroys, yet it can repair. Fire is darkness, yet, it's light. Some even says fire is love. I never believed them. I always thought fire was rage, that it was a tool to world domination. And it is, if you don't use it right. I, now see what those people mean…

My name is Zuko, prince of the fire-nation, well, banished prince that is. Only 17 years old and I've experienced more then what a full grown man has. I've been banished, beaten and utterly destroyed. Or at least that's what I always thought.

My sister is crazy and my father is evil. They both hate me, but I've always been too blind to see.

I suppose it all started when I was 11 years old: my mother left me, she came into my room in the middle of the night and said goodbye. The next day she was gone. She was the only one who truly loved me.

2 years later, at the age of 13, I attended my first war meeting. Uncle warned me not to speak but I was never one to listen to reason. I spoke against a general. I knew his plan was wrong, why risk the lives of our soldiers? Anyway, my father saw it as disrespect and challenged me to an Agni Kai, a fire-bending battle between two benders, I thought I was going to fight the old general I spoke against. Oh, how wrong I was. I had to fight my father. I knew I couldn't defeat him so I went down on my knees an begged for his forgiveness. Father saw that as weak and burned my face, leaving a permanent scar on my left eye.

He then banished me from my country and stripped me from my honor. He told me that the only way to regain my honor and my home was to capture the avatar. They called me a fool for trying, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to go home, honorable.

I spent 3 years out in sea with no sight of the avatar, but I never gave up. I swore I was going to find that avatar. Finally I found him and I was surprised at what I found. I expected more but he was just a kid. I saw he was hiding in the south pole. Not a good location but it was easy enough to capture him, and I finally thought I was going home. But no! he escaped with two peasant, all thought the girl was beautiful, I didn't care at the time.

After my first encounter with the avatar I cased him. He was quick and moved with skill, but I followed him everywhere he went. I even captured the water-bender. But they got away, they _always_ got away! But there was something with that water-bender that made my heart swirl.

Once uncle and I moved to Ba Sing Say, I changed. I started to like the life of a peasant, that is until Azula came. She imprisoned me with the water-bender in the catacombs under Ba Sing Say.

The water-bender, Katara, was so outraged with me and yelled at me. I remained quiet and listened to her shouts and reasons. She had every right to be mad at me. I've done so many terrible choices. When she broke down crying over her mother, I felt a connection and I think I really truly loved for the first time. I allowed her to consult her feeling and I opened p to her. We were in that cave for Agni knows how long. But I didn't complain. I had her presence, I had her trust and I, hopefully, carried her heart.

I trusted her and told her how I got my scar. She told me there was hope of healing it. She also told me it wasn't as bad as it seems. She said she liked it, that it was a part of me. But if it would make me happy she would heal it. She then did something I never allowed anyone to do, not even uncle was allowed! She reached over and caressed my scar. She drew out a small, blue, vial from within her robe and just when she was about to uncap it the avatar and uncle came bursting in.

What happened next broke my heart into two small pieces. She went with him! She just walked away. Azula came trough the walls shortly after she left. Outraged I joined her…

* * *

**AN//InsaneChickGoneMad:** Yo, this is my first Zutara Fanfic, so if there's anything wrong tell me please ;) thank you.

I'm not writing this alone. My BFF JackiieTwilight is writing it with me! i wrote the Prolog alone, cause it was originaly my idea and i wanted to show her the plot before i upload :P we are both loving out own little twisted plot and i giving her full credit for all Katara P., but Zuko is all mine! Muahahahahahahaha

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Zuko

**Chapter 1 – Zuko**

"I thought you changed!" Katara screamed over the roar of the battle among them.

"I have changed!" I yelled back and attacked. The battle burst around us. Azula was facing the Avatar while I had to go face to face with the one who left me.

It was all a blur after that. People screaming. Earth, water and fire was everywhere. But then the avatar circled himself in diamonds, leaving the water-bender alone. They all circled around her, but no matter how much she has hurt me, I couldn't let her get hurt. I purposely tripped a few of the guards and fell down with every strike taking a few agents with me… Agni, the things I do for love.

There was a blinding light and the avatar rose from within his hiding place. He was just about to strike when a painful scream filled the air around us. My eyes instantly searched for Katara and I saw tears fall from her cheeks as she watched the avatar fall from the top of caverns.

Seconds after she hurried to collect as much water as she could to make a huge wave wash over us. Last I saw of her was when she used her water-bending to escape the caves with the avatar and Uncle was fighting off as much of the agents as possible…

Uncle was captured and I was to return home to my father. I had no pride or honor, but how could I? I just betrayed the one girl- no, woman I think I really love. The one who didn't find my scar a mark of weakness or of disgust. Though, I only knew her for a few hours, I still felt attached to her…

I believe it's true; Love, really, has no time. It doesn't need to take years to love and it doesn't have to be minutes either. Love strikes when it believes they're ready… but this time it struck the wrong girl to an undeserving mess of a guy…

"We've done it, Zuko. Ba Sing Say has fallen and, so, has the avatar. We've done it together."

"Zuko, shouldn't you be happy? I'd thought you'd be ecstatic, but you seem depressed. Why is that?" Azula asked, sitting on the earth kings throne. I stood beside her looking out over the large and empty room. Her friends, Ty Lee and Mai, were taking control of the kingdom. While Azula had me stand beside her all day long!

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about Uncle." I replied and kept my sight straight ahead. She chuckled.

"Why would you think of that fat, tea loving, man while you could think of a good way to lie to father?" my head snapped to her direction and my eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? Honestly, Zuko, I thought you knew." Azula smirked while she examined her nails in interest.

"What is it your not telling me, Azula?" I kept my glare on her profile, but she just sat there with a large smirk across her features.

"Do you really think father would let you in without the avatar?" She let out a small laugh. "You are going to tell him that you killed the avatar while he was in the avatar state." She, finally, looked me in the eyes. She always held a calm expression in her eyes and I could never tell rather she was lying or telling the truth.

"Why? What's in it for you?" I felt how my expression changed from one of pure anger to one of confusion. What is she trying to do?

"Can't I just do something nice for a change?" she smirked and flipped her hair. She opened her mouth to say more when a Dai lee agent walked in.

"I am sorry… to disturb you, your highness, but there is… is an emergency that I need to… discuss with you... about." I saw him gulp many times as he tried to sound strong and put up an act of bravery. Unfortunately, for him, Azula saw that, as well, and smirked wickedly.

"You may go now, brother. I have some things to do, now." She said with the most evilest grin I've ever seen! "I'm sure Mai would love to talk to you. It's been so long."

I nodded and left, ignoring the 'Mai' comment. I know she has had a crush on me since we were kids, but I can't betray her… even if she betrayed me...

With that last thought I opened the door to my room and collapse on the bed, waiting for the beauty of a peaceful slumber to come and fill me with the life I want…

**(Time skipping to a few weeks later… to the day before the Black sun! You know what happens in between! Zuko hooks up with Mai, The gang sets up camp so they could train before the invasion and Zuko struggles with his destiny.)**

_Dear Mai,_

_I'm sorry for all this… this was a mistake. I shouldn't have led you on or kissed you… I'm very sorry to say this, but I'm in love with someone else… I don't love you like you do for me. You'll always be my friend, but nothing more._

_I realized how unhappy I am here in the Fire-nation. I betrayed the people that should've mattered the most._

_I am going to find the avatar and join him in his quest. _

_Goodbye and farewell_

_Zuko…_

The brush still hovered over the page, as I reread the letter. I knew this would crush Mai, but I can't live a lie. I'm still in love with Katara and I am going back to her… even if it means I have to make friends with the Avatar… but what if they don't accept me… after all I've done... I'm a fool for, even, trying, but I have to see her again. No matter what.

I left the note on my bed and drew up my hood so that it covered my face. I walked briskly out and continued. I heard battle cries and the fires of bombs. I felt how the eclipse was about to start. I gripped tightly on the handles of my swords. I'm skilled and hopefully that would be enough.

I jogged towards my fathers hiding place and broke through the heavy doors carrying my swords in both hands. The moon has crossed paths with the sun and I felt my body weaken. I knew my father was defenceless.

"Ah, prince Zuko. I see you have betrayed me yet again." Ozai sneered. I knew he felt the his own bending being sucked out from him. He's faking…

"I never was with you, Ozai. I, now, know where my loyalty stands and I will find the Avatar and help him take you down!" I said strongly slipping slowly from my stance. But Ozai laughed.

"Why not just kill me now? I'm clearly weak and I see your standing strong? Are you acting, my son, or are you just not man enough to kill your father?" He chuckled and grinned my way. For a moment I was tempted to cut his head off his shoulders, just to see his grin fall, but I calmed myself and stood as strongly as I could. I felt my bending restocking. Slowly refuelling me with it's warmth.

"You are not my father! A father cares for their children and would take them how they are. I realized that just because your filthy blood runs through my veins, doesn't mean I have to be exactly like you. I hope you die before my first child is born." His grin wavered and I had the urge to grin as well, but with that said; I turned on my heel and started walking out…

But my bending was now fully restock… and so was Ozai's. I knew it was a mistake to turn my back at him so as quick as lighting; I turned around in time to catch the lighting he shot at me and reflect it to the ceiling. The adrenaline coursed through my veins and the power of the strike mad me want to crumple up to a ball, but I stood my ground.

Once the lighting sparks and dust cleared out, Ozai's eyes were wide and I stood there with a huge grin.

"Uncle thought me a few tricks on my travels… comes in handy doesn't it." With that said I turned and fled towards one of our war balloon. I manage to bring it up in the air and crossed over the battle field just in time to see the avatar's Bison take off into the air with then entire gaang. I followed the Bison to the ____ air-temple.

I just hope they'll accept me… especially Katara…

**AN: InsaneChickGoneMad: ok soooo, I wrote this chap and I hope you liked it… next chapter is all about katara. Later chapters will be divided and right I'm tooo tired to explain… more… for those of you who thinks Zutara sucks, why read the damn stories? Not that that somebody said anything to me, just telling you to back off! ;P **

**LoveItHateitReviewIt**

_**JackiieTwilight: Yay! Ok, I'm not that happy right now. I'm tired to. I'm working on the next chap already. ^^ Great, awesome… whatever. Ok, Just review it and then wait… for the next chap. And if you hate it why read (as InsaneChickGoneMad said.), instead I'll say: why review if you hate it?**_


	3. Katara

_**Disclaimer: We don't own ATLA… but we want to! **_

_**Chapter 2 – Katara**_

How could Zuko do such a thing to m…us? How could he just… Betray us like that?

Well, right, he's the fire lord's son. Of course he would betray us. He _wanted _every chance to peace in this world destroyed.

Why didn't I see that coming? Why didn't I suspect anything? Maybe because I trusted him? Or maybe I just liked him.

That is never going to happened again. I can't believe I really thought he had chanced. Aang got hurt, because of me. If I hadn't trusted Zuko I might have been ready to defend Aang? More ready to fight two against two?

I'll never trust him again.

Tears started to fall from my cheeks. I had a big clump in my stomach.

I really thought he had changed, that he had a heart. A soul, even. But he's just like his father.

"Katara?" Aang's voice filled my ears. I couldn't move. I took a deep breath and dried away my tears.

"Yes?" I asked and stood up. I've been hiding behind a rock for an half hour. I walked around it.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." He said and smiled softly. I smiled back.

"Sorry. I've…" I though for a second. "… cleared my mind."

"Ok, that's good." He said. "It's dinner."

"I'm coming… soon." I said and felt a tear falling down. I dried it away as fast as I noticed it.

"Katara… are you crying?" Aang asked worried.

"Well, that's a part of the 'clear my mind' thing." I said and painted up a big smile on my face. Aang didn't smile back. He just turned around and walked back to the others. I followed.

"Aang, how's your wounds?" I asked, worried. I didn't turn to me.

"Fine." He said.

"Are you sure? I could try to heal…"

"Please, Katara, stop. It's not going to heal that easy. I think it's better if we let it heal without your help." He said and walked toward to the others.

* * *

The day of the Black sun

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Toph yelled. I opened my eyes slowly and Toph's feet's was in front of me. "are you awake yet? I can't see if you've opened your eyes or not." Toph complained.

"Well, does this clear it." I stood up. "I'm awake!" I yelled in her face.

"Great!" She said and smiled silly. Then she turned around and walked to where Aang was sleeping.

"Wake up, twinkle toes!" She yelled in Aang's face. Ok, it looked funny. I started to laugh. I even lost my balance and fell down on my but.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Sokka said and smiled.

"Well, I can't wait until I get to kick the fire nations butts!" Toph said before I could say a word.

"Yeah, me too." I said quiet. Sokka smiled at both of us.

"The ships should be here soon." He said and looked worried.

"They'll come. Just relax." I said and stood up to give him a soft hug. He hugged me back.

"I know." He said and took a deep breath. I let him go.

"The ships are coming!" Aang yelled to us. I turned around and saw my dad's ship and some others.

"Come on!" Sokkka yelled and ran to the beach. Of course, everyone followed. Toph earth bended so stones came out of the water, it build a bridge. Dad jumped of the boat. I ran toward to him and into his arms.

"Dad." I said and smiled softly.

"Katara, Sokka, I've missed you so much." He said and put his arms around us. We pulled away from him.

"Did you get all the men I asked for?" Sokka asked dad. He smiled to us.

"Yes, of course." He said and Teo and his The mechanist came come toward to us.

"Hi guys!" Teo said and smiled to us.

"Hi Teo!" I said and smiled back. Haru was right behind him. He smiled to me and I smiled back.

"Hi Katara!" He said softly.

"Hi!" I said (again). I looked around for Aang, but he wasn't there.

"I'm going to look for Aang." I said to Sokka, then I left. I had looked though the whole area when I saw him sitting on a rock by the water.

"Aang, I've been looking for you." I said and ran to him. He was quiet. "Are you ok?"

"What if I can't win? If I lose again? The whole world is counting on me. I can't kill the fire lord. I can't take a life."

"Aang." I began. But a strong voice cut me off.

"Everybody, The Eclipse will begin in a few hours. Come here." Everybody started to move to my father. They sat down and waited for information. I walked over to Sokka.

********* (This is where I take over/InsaneChickGoneMad)*****

"Don't worry, this is your invasion. You can do this!" I said to Sokka. He had to stand and explain the plan for everybody; the swamp-benders, earth-benders, water-benders and, even, the machinist and his people. They were all there to fight in the battle of the black sun.

"Yeah, it's my plan. Got it. I can do this! Yeah. Sokka, you can do this. You've done it before. Do it, do it, do it!" he said quietly for himself. He's nervous I can understand that.

I exchanged a nervous glance with my father. He was just as concerned as I. Sokka never was one for talking…

Aang stood beside me, with his head down. I felt bad for him. He has to kill the fire-lord and succeed in taking over the fire-nation. Everyone was counting on him and he's only a boy. I knew he's more concerned about me then himself. But I'm a master water-bender. I can take what ever is flung at me, but I believe he's more concerned about Zuko. He doesn't know what really happened in catacombs… but he does know I was really hurt.

_Zuko_… the name brought shivers down my spine, but not in fear… not anymore. In those catacombs I felt something for him… something powerful and something I thought I would've feel Aang. Something so str-

"Welcome everybody! Thank you all for coming to take part in the invasion against the fire-nation!" Sokka yelled over the crowd. Everyone gave out a battle scream of acceptance and one it quiet down Sokka started talking.

He kept babbling and showing the wrong charts. Soon dad came on stage and whispered in his ear. Sokka drew in a long breath and started from the beginning of our journeys… and I mean the very beginning!

He talked on and on about our travel around the world. Everyone was confused and kept yawning. Soon enough dad walked on stage and told Sokka to stand down. Sokka reluctantly went and stood beside me. Aang glanced over my shoulder at Sokka with apologetic eyes.

Sokka had a frown and sighed in defeat when he heard how strong and powerful dad spoke. Petty welled up inside me and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off and turned his back on me. Disappointed I listened to the last bit of information dad gave.

After the information we all separated to Sokka's newest invention… a 'submarine' he called it. With the help of water bending it can be underwater. I rode on Appa and helped him breath under water. I hope we'll make it… without seeing Zuko…

On our last stop for air: we all bed farewell and told them to take care. Aang was going to fly directly over the fire-nation and was going to depart from us.

"Don't worry, this is your invasion. You can do this!" I said to Sokka. He had to stand and explain the plan for everybody; the swamp-benders, earth-benders, water-benders and, even, the machinist and his people. They were all there to fight in the battle of the black sun.

Now I stood in front of the young monk. We starred into each others eyes and I felt my motherly urge to protect him. I knew that in his eyes he saw something so much more, but I can't share the feeling…

"Good luck, Aang. I'm counting on you." I gave him a smile and rushed to through my arms around him in a strong hug. He returned the gesture and gripped tightly on my clothing. I was pulling away when he grabbed me and crashed his own lips to mine. I was shocked and tried to pull away but his grip on me made it impossible.

He let go slowly backed away with one last glance in my direction he flew off into the air. I stood stunned and watched his figure sour through the air.

"Katara! We're leaving now!" Sokka yelled. I slowly made my way towards Appa and dived under the water, creating an air-bubble around his giant head.

"We'll make it through this. I know we will..." I whispered to Appa. He grunted in response.

*****(And now I stop and miss. Innocent continues :P)*****

I heard cries that filled the place. The sun warmed my skin. I could feel someone watching me. I turned around and saw something red. I jumped aside and saw the fire benders angry face. I couldn't move, I was exhausted. My hands flew out and I started to blood bend. He's anger changed to fear I made him walk to the water and I let him go. He stood up and I attacked him and didn't stop until he laid down. I looked up at the sun and got blended. I ran over to Sokka.

"We have to hurry up." I said and attacked a fire bender again.

"I know. Come on." He said and dragged me to a rock.

"We have to hide for a minute. Ok, The fire benders is just growing bigger all the time. The earth benders can stop them from growing." He said and smile.

"How?"

"I know where they come from. If Toph close them in it'll be easier to win."

"Ok. You tell Toph, I go and get Appa." I said and ran to the water again.

I felt something warm hit my stomach. I flew in the air against a rock. I felt how it got hotter and hotter. I saw a fire bender looking at me and smiling evil.

"Katara!" I heard Aang's voice yell. It's sounded so worried.

Then something hard hit my head and everything went black.

* * *

_**AN/ ShyGirlWithInnocentMind: Hi guys! This is the first time I EVER write a cartoon fan fic. Sooooooo it might be a little weird (or REALLY weird). I'm kinda in love with Katara and Zuko/Zutara stories (YAY ZUTARA!). I'm ok, if ya wonder! I'm actually fine! I'm ZUPER DOPER FINE! SO DON'T EVER, EVER ASK AGAIN! NATALI DID JUST BREAK MY FINGER! OH GOD! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE! (OBS! I WROTE DIOOOE! YAY! HEHE! I'M TIRED.)-**_

**An/ InsaneChickGoneMad: O_o… well I don't know what's wrong with her… probably had coffee -.- Alright well, this is acutely her chapter but since she's a lil crazy I'll write whats going on…**

**Ok, so I'm sure a lot of you saw the change in writing in the middle of the chap… yeah that was me who wrote. The rest was all crazy girl! ;P yeeeah she had a huge mind block and I helped her get back on track… and she didn't write on the damn storie for an entire week… I had to write EVERYTHING!**

_**an/… ah whatever, you know who it is!: NOT EVERYTHING! Just half of the story… As she said! HUGE MIND BLOCK! I mean it! I couldn't write on any story for a week… ok, just one, but, whatever… -.- I felt sorry for myself that week. ^^ hehe! STILL CRAZY!**_

**and they call me Insane -.- oh well, that's all I guess.**

_**Yeah, because you are. NOT ALL! I DIDN'T DRINK COFFEE! I'm just tired… wait. It might be because of the coke I got last night…. Uh-oh. O_o I'M CRAZY!**_

**Yes, hon, your very crazy. Now let's leave and get some thing to eat while the readers review… *Trows a blanket over her shoulders and walks away…***

_**NO! YOU'LL NEVER GET SOMETHING TO EAT! MOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh… I'm hungry… lunch?**_

***Sighs , nodds and walks away…* Review… it might make her sane… hopefully… *Pulls out a gag and ties it around her mought so she'll STOP talking…**_*****_

_**!¤%"/)=)(/()=?)?=)()=&#%"/(!**_

**Whoo it works…. REVIEW!**


	4. Coma

**We do NOT own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.**

**Chapter 4 – Coma **

"Hi, Zuko here! Uh, I'm really sorry that I chased you around the world and for capturing you and threatening you and, well, for everything that's happened… stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled and sat back down in my "tent", made out of the war ballon. I let out a sigh. If I'm going to earn their trust I'm going to have to sound convincing! I hope Katara would trust me…

I better not hope too much. I let out another sigh...

"What would Azula do?" I thought back to the short time I was with her… "Yes, yes, I am so sorry about all the crimes I've done, but now be happy that I've had a change of heart and, now, I'm going to join you or else I'll kill you all in your sleep." I pounded my fist against the palm of my hand then groaned while pinching the bridge of my nose. "That'll never do." I whispered softly to myself.

Nightfall crept towards the woods I hid in and the sun sank lower into the sky. I watched as it disappeared in the horizon along with it's dim glow. My energy was slowly draining and my bending weakened…

"_I rise with the sun, you rise with the moon" _I let out a small sigh. Those were the exact words I said to _her_ in the north pole, where I knocked _her_ out and kidnapped the avatar… oh how wrong I was to do such a thing.

"I can't change the past… but I can always change the future." I whispered and walked back to my tent. I slept on the ground with the help of my bending, I warmed my body. One thought trobbed through my mind as my body slowly shut down, one thought made me able to sleep throughout the night.

_I have change… and I'll show you… one way or another, Katara._

**Aang's P.O.V**

I was sitting by a tree, thinking as usual. I didn't know what to Katara, she won't wake up. Yet she's not dead, her heart is still beating and she's still breathing. She's been sleeping for 5 days now. No one tells me what's going on.

When that fire bender attacked Katara, when he shot a fireball on her, I realized how dangerous fire was. How easy it could hurt someone you love. That's why the fire benders has so much power. Their bending hurts people. Because fire is wild and even fire benders, who thinks they can tame it, have no control.

"Aang!" I looked up and saw Sokka running toward me. I sighed and got up.

"Is she awake yet?"

"No difference. But her wounds are healing faster now."

"That's good." I looked to the ground. I felt so much guilt. I saw that fire bender before it attacked Katara, I saw what it was going to do. But I didn't protect her from it. I didn't react. "It's all my fault."

"It's not, Aang. You where trying to protect yourself from those fire benders. Katara should have paid attention. She should have…" I cut him off.

"It's not her fault. She couldn't have known."

"Stop feeling so guilty." This time it was Toph, she walked to us and looked toward Katara, who was lying inside the tent Toph made with earth bending. "Someone's coming this way."

"Shit." Sokka said and ran toward his sisters tent.

"I think it's Sparky."

"Sparky?" I asked, I felt confusion. He gave us nicknames all the time. _Twinkletoes._

"Zuko."

"What?" I ran toward Sokka. _What is he doing here? Why is he here? To capture me or… maybe hurt Katara…_

"Aang! Wait for me!" Toph yelled, but I didn't wait. I would stop as long as Katara might be in danger again. I won't do the same mistake twice.

I stop in front of the tent beside Sokka, I could see Zuko standing in the shadows.

"Come out coward!" I yelled. Zuko walked into the light, now I was sure it was him. I stood ready to attack, or defend myself. But Zuko had his hands behind his back. Toph came up next to me.

"Why are you here?" Toph asked. Zuko smiled. What is he up to?

"Hi, I'm Zuko… I guess you know that already…" He looked to the ground and took a deep breath, the silence was almost awkward. "Ok, look, I'm sorry about everything."

"Sorry for chased us around the world and trying to kill Aang and turning him in to the fire nation? You seriously think 'I'm sorry' is enough?" Sokka said and then laughed.

"No, I didn't. But I wished you could. I left my fathers side during the eclipse. I've changed side to the _good_ guys. I'd like to help you master fire bending."

"He's not lying." Toph said. "And you need a fire bender."

"You seriously think we should trust him after all he's done?" Sokka yelled to me. They have different opinions, and I decide what I want to do. Either way he's really telling us the truth and want to help us or he's lying. If I say yes he might hurt someone, or capture me. If I say no and he's good, and want to help us I'll take time to find a new fire bender.

"I need to think about this." I said and turned around.

"Aang, you'd actually consider to let him into team boomerang?"

"He might have changed. Come back tomorrow, Zuko."

"May I see how Katara's doing?"

"We can describe it right here, right now: _Bad_." Sokka said, he was looking protective. "Now go!" He pushed him toward the forest, then Sokka walked over to us.

"Really, I just want to if she ok."

"We don't know if she's ok! If she won't wake up soon, she might die of hunger." I yelled and felt how the sorrow filled my heart.

"Is she unconscious?" Zuko almost sounded upset about it. Why would he care? Katara isn't exactly his friend. Katara hates Zuko… doesn't she?

**Zuko's P.O.V**

_She's unconcious? Die of hunger? No no no, NO! This can't be happening, she's stronger then this… How could this have happened? _I thought while looking over the group. They all looked worried and upset, though the Avatar starred at me in confusion. I looked behind them and saw the rock built tent. She's in there.

My eyes widened and I started walking in the direction of the tent. My path was blocked by the mad and overly protective water-peasant.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled at me. I looked over his shoulder and starred at that tent.

"She's in there, isn't she." I stated and was shocked at how raw and sad my voice sounded.

The peasant eyes widened immensely as he tried to stare me down. "What's it to you?" He hissed as he stretched out his arms in order to block my line of sight.

I tore my eyes from the tent and looked at the avatar. His eyes were wide with confusion. The blind one was starring at me with wonder, and boredom.

"What happened to her?" I croaked out as I starred at the avatar. "How many days has she been like that?" The avatar didn't answer, he turned his head away from me and looked towards the forest. Anger flared inside me as I pushed the peasant out of my way and ran towards the tent.

I yanked the cloth, that served as a door, away and what I saw behind it made me gasp… there on a pile of blankets rested Katara.

Her skin, that was a beautiful light brown, was, now, a deathly pale. Her eyes, once so livid and blue, were closed and dark. Her hair was a tangled mess. The bindings on her, that covered most of her, failed to cover her arms and legs. They were decorated with giant and dark burns.

I only had a second to gaze at her, but then someone pulled me back roughly. I was too stunned to fight back. My eyes were wide as I starred at the tent while the cloth fluttered back to place.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near her again!" The avatar shouted enraged as he pulled me further away from the tent. I snapped back to reality and yanked my arm away from his grasp. I stood, rooted in place and starred at the tent.

"What. Happened. To. Her?" I asked angered at the kid avatar. _And why didn't you stop it?_ I wanted to add, but then I saw that flash of guilt on his features and retreated.

The young Avatar sighed and looked back at the tent with a sad glint in his eye. "I'm confused, I will tell you, but why do you care so much?" He turned back to me as I saw sadness and confusion mixed together.

That's when I understood, he too felt love for Katara. He wanted her to be his… and he has a bigger chance then what I do. It's a fool's game to compete against the Avatar. She's been with him far longer then with me. He knows every detail about her, as she does of him. He knows what she loves, what she hates… what do I know?

I sighed and as I continued to stare ahead of me, past the avatar and into the forest. The forest looked so dark and lonely… _that must be how my own heart looks like at the moment. _

I glanced away and starred at the ground. "I want to know… if the fire Nation hade done this to her." I asked, awkwardly. _He can not know my feelings for her._ The avatars gaze was still on me and it felt like he was pushing 200 pounds of weight onto my shoulders.

"She was attacked during the raid. He got her from behind and burned her stomach, it appeared that her screams were irritating him, so he hit her pressure point on the back of her neck and she just fell unconscious." The Avatar explained.

I felt the angry flames corrupt within me. I wanted to kill the Avatar for not helping her. I wanted to scream in frustration or break down in tears. The, once, mighty and honourable Fire Nation, was now a cruel, heartless and dark place in my mind. I cursed fire-lord Sozen for killing Avatar Roku. I cursed Azulon for making my father Insane with power.

But I didn't move. I fought to keep my breathing even, though my hands felt hot. If I hear more of this they will be surrounded by fire.

With a nod I moved towards the forest. One glance over my shoulder, I called. "I'll be here tomorrow, please think about my offer." With that said, I emerged into the darkness of the forest.

I didn't light up my path. I just walked inside the dark and threatening woods. I embraced the night. Night means sleep, and sleep means oblivion. That's what I want. I don't want to feel, I longed to be numb, with no feeling at all. For in the end I know that the Avatar will win the heart of Katara… and I'll just have to live with it.

AN/ InsaneChickGoneMad: _**I would first like to thank all you wonderful fans! You all really helped me through my… tragedy… thank you for the prayers and concern! I couldn't ask for anything better! I swear, everytime I read the review I'd cry, because I know that I have great readers who are willing to stick by me in this! THANK YOU ALL SOOO VERY MUCH!**_

_**Well, I'm sick now…but I wrote! That's good. I'm still very upset and it was really hard to get it together and write, but I'm trying… this was the only story I could write on… mostly because ShyGirlWithInnocentMind kept bugging me… Hope I made Zuko believable… Enjoy!**_

_**LoveItHateItReviewIt!**_

AN/ShyGirlWithInnocentMind: Yeah, I'm sorry about that, InsaneChickGoneMad. I read through some old stories and chapters and then Chapter 1 in this story and InsaneChickGoneMad reminded me that we had to start working on this story again. So I began to write my part of this chapter, and then ICGM continued. And when she had begun writing (I was sitting next to her, reading what she wrote.) I kind of FELL IN LOVE with that part. And I wanted to know what happened next. THAT'SS WHY I KEPT ON BUGGING YOU, OK? I wrote Aang's P.O.V, mostly because ICGM FORCED me to.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.

Oh, and we're gonna try to update the next chapter sooner!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Kya and The Dream

**Chapter 5 – Kya and The Dream… **

**Toph's P.O.V**

What was that about? Sparky's heart rate was going 700 miles per minute! He was lying, that's for sure. There's another reason why he's worried. Sure he was real pissed about the whole fire-nation raid, but I know there's something more going on here… this calls for an investigation!

"I've been hanging around Sokka too much." I muttered silently as I snuck way.

Feeling the vibrations: I felt twinkle toes starring at the entrance of the forest, his heart rate beating fast, Snozzle's was sulking inside the rock tent I built and Katara, heart rate gone, but she's still breathing… it scares me. Whatever's going on in her head must be bad.

I sighed and started walking towards the clearing we train in. I liked it there. There's everything! Water, sand and, don't forget, earth! Lots and lots of delicious earth!

When I was finally there I sighed in relief and walked towards the sandy path. I buried my toes in the sand and took deep breaths. This is the life! Sure, I couldn't 'see' as well as I can on solid earth, but after our run in with the sand-benders…

I shivered in fear at the memory. Aang was so angry at me, it broke my heart, of course, I didn't tell anyone, but it really did. I tried my best, but he screamed at me, and yet I still love him… but he loves Katara, I know that. Whenever he sees her his heart speeds up and his breathing hitches… If only he could do that around me… If only I could effect him so much…

I groaned and started to practice on my sand bending, I created a minor sand storm… nothing big.

I don't understand! Why can't he love me! I'm, roughly, the same age as him! Katara's older then him! She's 14 and he's 12, if you don't count the one hundred years frozen… yeah, I know that with love, there comes no age or time, but whatever! I don't think Katara does Cougar.

Besides, she doesn't love him back! She sees him as a child, a motherless child, and so she tries to fill the motherly role! She's his mother! Why can't he just accept that and let her go!

I threw a giant boulder over a tree and it flew into our campsite, in front of a lazy Sokka, who was just walking out of the tent.

Sokka screamed like a little girl and I, of course, laughed. "Toph! You nearly killed me!" Sokka yelled back.

"I did? Dammit, I missed!" I replied with a grin as I bended the earth to bring me to the campsite faster.

"Hey!" Sokka fumed as he saw me coming out of the woods. "Do you want to kill me?"

I grinned at his direction, I felt his glare, and by the vibrations I knew he was pointing his damn boomerang at me.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I taunted as I shoved past him and into my own tent. I fell asleep quickly dreaming the same dream I always have, Aang and I together…

**Katara's P.O.V **

"_I thought you'd changed!" I yelled as loud as I could. While disappointment and anger was ripping me apart. _

"_I have changed!" He said and he attacked me once again. I was able to avoid the fire that he shot toward me. The tears was running down my cheeks. _

The scene from Ba sing Sae changed into something different. A lost memory.

"_I'm going to get mom." I said and looked at Sokka._

Different scenes from my life flashed through my mind.

"_Team boomerang!"_

"_Katara." Aang's voice said._

"_Katara." This time it was Sokka._

"_Katara." _

I could see a strange light, it was comforting me, made me feel safe. There was someone in the light. _It can't be…_ But it was, my mother, looking at me with those happy eyes filled with love.

"Katara." She said and held out her arms.

"Mom?" I asked first. Then she nodded and I smiled, with my eyes filled with tears. "Mom!"

I ran toward her and into her arms. I hugged her like my life depended on it.

"Oh, Katara, you've grown so much. I'm so proud of you."

"Mom, I've missed you so much!" She let go of me and looked me strait into my eyes.

"I was wondering, though…" she thought.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Why are you here so soon? You're still young." I looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"I don't understand."

"You don't? You're at the portal to the spirit world. If you go through that light, you can stay with me forever." The portal to the heaven? Does that mean I'm dead?

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet no, but your soul has left your body. Your heart isn't beating anymore. You body is dying." My eyes got wide.

"Oh no. I have to go back. I have to help them defeat the fire nation. I have to…"

"Calm down. When you die you don't need to worry about what happens on earth. You're not a part of that world. But if you desire to go back, go away from the light and in to the darkness."

"Can't you come with me?" I asked while tears were running down my cheeks.

"No, hon. I'm sorry. I came here to meet you. My body is dead. And a soul without a body belongs in heaven."

"I love you."

"I love you too. And I've been watching you ever since the day I left you and Sokka."

"You've been there my whole life? Couldn't you give me a sign? So I knew you where there?"

"Spirits are not allowed to interfere in humans lives. All I could do was watch you make your mistakes. I think you're doing one now." She said. I sighed.

"You mean, not die and live?" I asked and raised one eyebrow.

"No, not forgiving the prince."

"Why would I forgive him when all he does is betray us! I'm afraid he might hurt Aang!"

"No, you're afraid of mistakes. And what you did in Ba Sing Sae…. Trusting him, was right."

"No! That was a mistake! _My_ mistake! You can't trust the fire lords son!"

"No, the mistake was his." She said and looked me strait into the eyes. _What does she mean? _Mom saw my confused look and took a deep breath. She whispered, "Katara, haven't you learned anything?" Then took another deep breath. "After I died, how did you feel?"

"Crushed."

"And years after that, what happened then?"

"Dad left."

"And now, only a few months ago?"

"I met the avatar."

"And? What if I was alive? Would you be strong enough to leave?" _Why is she asking?_

"No. I wouldn't."

"So, you say my death changed you?"

"I guess…"

"Same thing happened to Zuko. When he made the mistake to listen to his sister, he got strong enough to stand up against his Father and join you." _She's trying to make me think of his point of view. Why is she telling me this? What if she knows something? Something the other spirits told her? Maybe Zuko really has changed then? _

"I don't know what you're up to, but if you say I should forgive him, then I will." I said and sighed.

"You have to go before it's to late. Go!" She yelled to me. I ran into her arms and hugged her one last time.

"Bye!"

"Tell Sokka that I love him, ok? And he needs you, more than you know." I turned around and ran as fast as I could toward the darkness as mom said. Everything was getting blurry.

When I woke up again I couldn't open my eyes. It was like my eyelids was covered with something heavy. I tried to make my arm move up to my head, but it didn't want to move. _What's wrong? Aang! Sokka! _I tried to yell, but my mouth didn't want to move an inch. All I could see was black, I started to panic.

_Why can't I move? What's wrong with me!_

**Zuko's P.O.V**

_I was running, but from what I don't know. All I knew was that the trees were tall and they seem to be mocking me. As if they were telling me something… a scream filled my ears. I felt like screaming as well but I picked up the pace. I hade to get to that scream…_

_That's when I realized that I wasn't running away from anything. I was running to the enemy. Something about that scream was so familiar… _

_The trees finally broke way and I entered into a large battle field. There were lifeless, bloody, bodies on the ground and many warriors and benders fighting against one another. He then saw who was fighting. It was a united battle, Earth and Water nations were battling against The Fire Nation. Red, blue and green were everywhere, clashing into one another._

_I saw the avatar fighting off about ten Fire-nation warriors, his face was scratched and clothing stained and torn. He had a murderous look on his face as he fought with the elements he knew._

_The water-tribe peasant was fighting with a strange black sword, his tactics were impressive and his face was covered in face paint that smeared with sweat. There were just as many soldiers fighting him as there were with the avatar. _

_The Blind Bandit was fighting as much as she could with her element, but you could see clearly she was starting to get nervous, too many vibrations. Fire-nation warriors were surrounding her._

_The screaming started again, along with a dark throaty laugh. My head snapped towards the sound. What I saw nearly killed me. _

_Katara was being held up against a big tree with a fire-bender holding onto her, drilling his fire wrapped hand in her stomach. I stood there shocked, hearing the roar of the battle._

"_KATARA!" A dark and scared voice shouted, I didn't care who it was. I instantly ran to her, but she was backing up, as if the whole ground was separating her and I. No matter how fast I ran towards her she kept on going farther and farther away._

_Soon the battle was gone… and so was she…_

I jolted awake with a small gasp. Cold sweat ran down my forehead as I panted. I looked around me surprised and saw only the woods I camped in.

My breathing evened out and I breathed out in relief. "It was only a dream… more like nightmare." I whispered as I buried my face in my hands, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

CROAK! I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around in a fighting stance. I almost fell over when I saw a toad sitting on a log. It croaked again and I sighed in frustration.

"Great, now even a toad scares me." I muttered as I stood up. I looked up at the sky that hid behind the trees, It was around dawn. "Well, might as well start walking back to the Avatar." I said as I walked though the woods to the Avatars hide out.

**Disclaimer: We don't own A: TLA… but we wish we did! *sigh***

**InsaneChickGoneMad: … O.o for once I've got nothing to say… O.o**

**Jackie: Soooo, we haven't written anything for a while. I think I've gotten a little better on writing… might be because I've kinda practiced for a while… :P I'm boooored… AND HYPER! I want COKE!**

**InsaneChickGoneMad: … O.o… Am I the only stable one? *knocks Jackie out, pauses and listens, then sighs in relief.* Finally… Silence…**

**Review**

**l **

**l **

**l**

**V**


	6. Petition

Although I do not write lemons or anything that could M-rated, I still think that is going a bit overboard with all these layoffs. I mean as a writer I know I'd feel devastated if a story of mine were to be put down.

Please read what's below, copy and paste it out as a chapter. Keep this thing going and then follow it. We are the writers/readers who keep this site alive. It's time to take a stand!

Oh, and I'm very sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter.

* * *

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd


End file.
